Small-aperture glasses are manufactured on the basis of a pinhole imaging principle, and may improve eyesight and have effects of relieving eye overstrain and effectively preventing an increase in the degree of pseudomyopia. Especially for young students who are at a stage where the degree of myopia is increased dramatically due to the overuse of eyes, the small-aperture glasses may effectively improve the situation.
For the existing small-aperture glasses, small apertures are provided at fixed positions on lenses, and if a user wears the glasses for a long period of time, visual fatigue will occur.